


Derek Actually Finished School (Fan Art)

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Bribing Werewolf Puppies With Food [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek in a toga, Fanart, M/M, Photo Manipulation, Tyler Hoechlin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And contrary to popular opinion," said Stiles, "Derek actually finished school. He has a degree in management,” </p><p>Jackson’s eyes widened. “He does?”</p><p>“Yep!” said Stiles, “You’re going to have to ask nicely if you want to see his graduation picture and his diploma,” he grinned at the beta.</p><p>“He has a graduation picture?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Actually Finished School (Fan Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mama's Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713519) by [littlechinesedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll). 



> Here is my shitty attempt at a photo manip. I really didn't have good stuff to start with so. Yeah. Also, please read the previous works from the series, for the summary is an excerpt from [Mama's Boys](http://archiveofourown.org/works/713519).

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, look at that shitty piece of rolled up paper pretending to be a diploma. @_@ The hands don't even match his face. 
> 
> /hides in a corner.
> 
> Forgive me. ; _ ;


End file.
